This invention relates to data processing. Specifically, the Frequency-Time Based Compression Method is a new and useful invention method which compresses and decompresses many bits of data. These bits of data can be processed such as sending them over a serial transport, encrypting them, or storing them on persistent storage media.
The Frequency-Time Based Compression Method gathers data and compressing it by representing it as a single frequency having the value of the gathered data and asserting the frequency to serial media for a predetermined amount of time. Serial Media can be, but not be limited to, a phone line, a floppy disk, a CD, a hard disk, a computer buss address or data line, a fiber optic cable strand, etc. where it can later be sensed, decoded and re-gathered into the originally compressed bits.
This invention relates generally to the field of data processing and more specifically to the Frequency-Time Based Digital Data Compression Method. Historically Data has been delivered to serial media by send a one frequency representing a one and another frequency representing a zero. Each frequency is transmitted one after another and effectively one bit at a time is sent over a serial medium. Historically each frequency representing one bit was applied to the serial medium for one serial transfer cycle.
My new and useful invention applies one frequency in one serial transfer cycle. Each frequency represents many binary digits(bits). The effect of representing many bits as one frequency allows data to be effectively sent as parallel data over serial media. Assuming one serial transfer cycle is the amount of time to detect and decode one frequency this invention removes the bottleneck of sending one bit at a time, by sending many bits at a time providing effective bandwidths compared to moving parallel data over a serial transport in each serial transfer cycle.